In hospitals, clinics, and similar medical institutions, contamination continues to be of utmost concern. The prevention of the spread of communicable diseases is a major priority; therefore, disposable, single-use, patient care products have become prevalent. Such items are contaminated, once used, and can readily transmit disease. The items include such devices as hypodermic needles, intravenous needles, razors, scalpel blades, or other sharps--all of which are required to be disposed at their point of usage under current guidelines of the United States Centers for Disease Control.
Various disposal containers for medical wastes have been disclosed for the purpose of preventing an individual from access to contaminated items such as sharps once the wastes have been deposited into the container. One example of a prior art sharps container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,413 issued to Hanifl having a hollow, outer enclosure with an elongated slot inlet at the top. A barrier adjacent the slot restricts access to the interior of the enclosure. An inner container having an inlet is inserted into the outer enclosure such that the inlet is aligned with the slot upon insertion. The inner container includes a pivotal closure which may be locked in place when full in order to prevent access to the contents of the container. As disclosed in the patent, the barrier on the outer enclosure is a shelf and a cowl combination which together define an opening. The barrier makes it difficult for an adult human hand to pass through the opening. This system is not entirely effective, however, in preventing access to sharps within the container.
Another example of a sharps disposal container is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,735, issued to Ponsi et al. This patent also includes a barrier and pivotal closure disposed near an opening of a container body. The pivotal closure is shaped to include a retention pocket which prevents sharps from being dispensed through the opening from the interior of the container when the container is upright. The retention pocket is required to reduce the possibility of injury by helping to prevent ejection of sharps out of the container. Also described are locking tabs which are integral with the pivotal closure and provide for locking the closure in a closed position before disposal of a container which is filled. The disposal system of Ponsi et al., however, like the sharps container of Hanifl, also suffers from a somewhat limited protection against access to sharps within the container. Consequently, improper reuse and possible contamination can ensue. The medical waste disposal container according to the present invention overcomes the limitations, difficulties, and shortcomings of these prior art devices by providing a safe way for health care workers to dispose of used or contaminated sharps, such as hypodermic needles, intravenous needles, razors, and scalpel blades, as well as other contaminated products.